one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
One Minute Melee - Guile vs Paul Phoenix (Street Fighter vs Tekken)
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!!! Who would win in a fight between Street Fighter's Guile and Tekken's Paul Phoenix? Find out in 60 quick seconds! Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS MELEE! GO! Fight Paul is seen taking down a lot of soldiers in a military airbase trying to steal a ship that can travel in space so he can prove he's the best in the universe. Paul: I can finally prove that I'm the best! Mars here i come! Aliens get ready for this! While Paul is seen climbing the stairs of the ship so he can finally get in the ship and go to space, US Military Soldier Guile is seen running towards Paul to stop him. Guile: Hold it right there! You're under arrest! Paul then hurries up to the ship and insults Guile stating Paul: You can't stop me! You don't even have a gun! Guile: But I have this! Sonic Boom! Guile then fires a Sonic Boom at Paul causing him to fall of the stairs and then tells him Guile: Put your hands up buddy! Paul Phoenix: Make me! (Cues: Honest Eyes - Black Tide*) TRIUMPH OR DIE! FIGHT! 60 Guile and Paul are seen trading blows but Paul gets the upper hand and grapples him and proceeds to push him Paul: Take that! 50 Guile then gets back up and clotheslines him then grabs him and puts handcuffs on him then kicks him down Guile: And stay down! Paul: No! Paul manages to kick Guile away and then picks up a gun from an unconscious soldier and shoots off the handcuffs 40 Guile fires Multiple Sonic Booms at Paul but only two of them hit Paul and proceeds to run at him,Spears and restrains him Guile: Give up now or I'll call the reinforcements! Paul: No, I just wanna prove I'm the best in the universe! 30 Paul breaks out of the hold and manages kick Guile down Guile: Stop this! Paul: Never! 20 Guile tries to reason with Paul but Paul doesn't listen Guile: Don't do this, please stop before more harm is done! Paul refuses to listen and tries to attack him but Guile manages to dodge all his attacks 10 Guile: I guess I have no choice 9 Guile manages to throw a lot of punches and kicks which incapacitates Paul 8 Guile then begins charging a large Sonic Hurricane 7 Guile: SONIC!!!!!! 6 Paul then manages to get back to his senses and then runs at paul but Guile is almost finished charging his Sonic Hurricane 5 Guile: HURRICANE! 4 Guile fires the Sonic Hurricane and then it hits Paul which critically stuns and injures him 3 Guile performs a barrage of punches and kicks and does a chokehold on Paul 2 Guile: I'm sorry. 1 Guile throws a final punch which finally takes down Paul K.O! While Paul is unconscious Guile tells him "You know you kind of remind me of my brother-in-law Ken" THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS......... (Cues: Guile's Theme - Street Fighter II*) GUILE! Poll Who were you rooting for? Guile Paul Phoenix Category:"Street Fighter vs Tekken'' themed One- Minute-Melee's Category:Male-only battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:DBZGUY x3 Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Was a DBX Category:One Minute Melees with Music